


Records

by reyna_is_gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Stevens - Freeform, James Taylor - Freeform, M/M, Music, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because 1970s muggle music is great and wolfstar is also great and they should be put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Records

It was the strongest memory he had, the closest thing to heavenly contentment he had ever experienced in all his days. An eternity in an afternoon. It was one of the memories he would retreat into on especially long nights in Azkaban. A memory of a summer day between sixth and seventh year...

Sirius lounged on Remus’s bed with a look of contentment on his face as he watched Remus read a book at his small desk in the strangely neat bedroom. It was late in the afternoon and the light that came in through the window was fading. The room was warm with the heat of summer and the windows were thrown wide open, inviting in a cool wind. Next to the desk where Remus read was a bookshelf, the first 4 shelves from the top were full of books and the bottom one was chock full of records.

Sirius had never understood the records, probably because they were a muggle thing and to him they just looked like odd, long, thin books, but he had always wondered about them. Remus’s bedroom in his family home was Sirius’s favorite place to spend the long summer days. He would take a muggle train early in the morning from his parents house and take the last one back late in the evening.

“Moony,” Sirius said sitting up and waiting for Remus to turn around and look at him, “what are those at the bottom of your bookshelf?”

Remus, often slow to come out of the quiet reading daze that fell over him, looked confused for a moment in a way that Sirius thought was absolutely adorable, “My records?”

“Records of what?” Sirius asked, he hopped off the bed and walked over to the shelving unit and running a finger over the names on the sides of the records, “James Taylor, Cat Stevens, Bob Dylan … Who are these people? Are they famous Muggles?”

“I guess you could say they're famous.” He turned and looked down at Sirius who looked even more like a dog sitting on the carpeted floor looking up at him, “They're all musicians, the records are recordings of them singing their music and playing instruments, it's called an album. It's like a concert on vinyl.” He explained patiently, “I can play one for you, if you'd like.” Remus said standing up and opening a door on another shelving unit to reveal a strange muggle contraption that Sirius expected was used to play the ‘Records,’ “Pick out any one of them and I can put it on the player.”

Sirius looked for a moment and finally chose one that looked a little bit worn, he brought it over to Remus who smiled and slid out an envelope with a large black disc with a colored center on it and hole in the middle, he placed it on the machine and carefully dropped an arm with a needle on the outside of the disc. The sounds of a guitar being played drifted out of the speakers, gradually getting louder until the voice of a man began to sing, “Well, I think it’s fine, building jumbo planes…"

Remus walked over to the bed with the empty record sheath in his hand and laid down, patting the quilt beside him and beckoning Sirius over. Sirius curled up next to Remus and let out a quiet sigh. He looked at Remus who’s mouth formed the shape of the words, his eyes closed. 

Sirius looked at the cover of the album, it had a man on it with a bright red beard, behind him two kids were climbing a tree, on the left side a storm seemed to be gathering and the shape of a girl in a dress seemed to be dancing and above the illustration it said in curly lettering “Tea for the Tillerman.” Sirius had become used to the more Mugglely parts of Remus’s life and the fact that the picture didn't move did not often him as much as it would have just a few years ago. Remus lived on the edge, not in a dangerous way, in a straddling a gap between worlds way.

“Sing out.” Sirius whispered as they reached the final chorus of the first song.

“I know we’ve come a long way, we’re changing day to day, but tell me, where do the children play?” Remus’s voice was barely a whisper but it wasn’t hard to tell that he had sung these words many times before. He took Sirius’s hand and interlocked their fingers, running his thumb over Sirius’s.

They lay there for a long time as the voice of Cat Stevens danced out of the record as it spun round and round. Remus sang along, his eyes closed in peaceful introspection. Sirius closed his eyes too and understood immediately why Remus had closed his. It was as if the music was surrounding him and swallowing him whole. Whenever he could he would sing along with Remus in a whisper.

“I like this.” Sirius said.

“I do too.” Remus responded in a gap between songs.

“They’re a little sad though, the songs.” Sirius sais.

“Yes.” Remus said, he let out a long sigh and licked his lips, “It seems that most of the records I listen to are a little sad. Not all of them though, I'm amazed you don't pick up the Sex Pistols record.”

He laughed gently, “Damn it, I didn't see that one! I like this one though, it's sad but beautiful.” Sirius said opening his eyes and looking at Remus’s peaceful face. He could see the scars that creased his face and his long eyelashes, too light to see from far away.

“Yes,” Remus was quiet for a moment as the song changed, taking on a more hopeful tone, “I like this song.”

Sirius listened for moment as the pace picked up and nodded, “I like it too.” The song ended and the room became silent except for a quiet noise from the record player. Remus squeezed Sirius’s hand and made to get up but Sirius pulled him back, “Where are you going?”

“To flip the record, so we can hear the B-side.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Don’t go.” Sirius whispered. The sun was slinking over the horizon and Sirius knew that he should be leaving, if he didn’t go now he wouldn’t be able to catch the train. “Sing to me… something else, something from one of your other records.”

Remus rolled onto his side and kissed Sirius on the forehead, “Alright,” Remus scoured his brain for something to sing before deciding on a James Taylor song, “Well the sun is surely sinking down, but the moon is slowly rising, so this old world must still be spinning round, and I still love you.”

Sirius smiled and curled up in Remus’s arms, he could feel his body relaxing as Remus sang to him. His breathing steadied as he began to slip off to sleep in Remus’s arms. He spent the night sleeping Remus’s arms, more comfortable than he had been in his whole life.

After that night it was as if the song had become theirs, on nights when one of them couldn't sleep another would whisper out the song. Sometimes, the morning after a particularly hard transformation, Sirius would sing the song while he tried to clean the cuts and and heal the bruises. They would sing it together on warm nights when Lily and James got them to watch Harry. And when Sirius was in Azkaban he would whisper the words out as if they were a prayer. Remus would sing it to him at the Black house after Azkaban, the only connection between their old life and the new one.

**Author's Note:**

> The album that they listen to the A-side of is Tea for the Tillerman by Cat Stevens and the song that Remus sings is You Can Close Your Eyes by James Taylor


End file.
